New Year's Eve
by Ggunsailor
Summary: Quinn and Rachel ring in the New Year their own way. Some silly, fluffy smut thought up on the spot. Is in the same vague timeline as Blame's on Shakespeare. Rated M for some swearing and sexy times. Happy 2013, everyone!


**New Year's Eve**

**By Ggunsailor**

**Rated R/M for sexy times and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. I wish it was.**

**Summary: Quinn and Rachel ring in the New Year their own way. Some silly, fluffy smut thought up on the spot. It is in the same vague timeline as Blame's on Shakespeare.**

**Happy New Year, everyone!**

_12/31/2012_

Out on Times Square, people were milling about in a state of pleasant intoxication, everyone wearing sparkly hats and glasses as they wished each other a happy new era of prosperity.

And some were celebrating in their own special way.

Take, for example, an ex-cheerleader turned Ivy League schoolgirl and her former nemesis turned girlfriend.

Right now they were currently sitting on the futon in Rachel's loft and furiously making out as Captain America played in the background. Kurt had gone to celebrate with some friends from Vogue and would be back in time for brunch the next morning (he teasingly told Rachel that he expected the loft to be in one piece when he got back).

Rachel finally pulled away. "God, Quinn, gives me a second!" she gasped, trying to get her libido under control.

The blonde grinned, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Oh? How long is a second?"

The brunette took several deep breaths. "Long enough for me to change my underwear?"

Quinn chuckled. "Okay, okay," she said, reaching over to the DVD player and shutting it off-the movie was getting boring, anyway. "But need I remind you that you were the one who pounced on me?"

The songstress sat up and smoothed her clothes down. "Can I help it? Seeing Steve Rogers reminded me of you."

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend. "Ah, would this have anything to do with the fact that I dressed up as the Cap for Halloween this year?"

Rachel bit her lip and smiled. "Mmm-hmm, and the fact that you surprised me the next morning and…" She trailed off dreamily as she remembered opening the door to find Captain America standing outside her door with a white gardenia and a broad smile.

The blonde laughed. "What can I say, that Metro pass works."

Rachel giggled as well. "Well," she stood up and took the empty popcorn bowl back into the kitchen, "it's currently 10:55pm." She put the bowl into the sink and ran some water into it. "What shall we do until the New Year arrives?"

Quinn studied her girlfriend's back, noting how her back muscles seamlessly went down into her toned legs and cute little butt. An idea formed in her head as she recalled she had packed a certain _something_ in her bag. "What time are your dads and Burt & Carol coming over for brunch tomorrow?" She asked, getting up from the futon.

"Hmm? Oh, they said they're staying with my cousins in Hoboken, and they'll be here about 11am…why do you ask? Eep!"

Rachel squeaked, for suddenly Quinn had wrapped her arms around her waist and was pressed against her back; said blonde was now pressing kisses against the back of her neck right under her ear on the special spot that Quinn knew made her melt into goo. "Q—q—Quinn?" she asked, tilting her head back to allow more access. "What are—-what are you doing?"

"What time did Kurt say he'd come back?" the blonde murmured, breathing in the scent of Rachel's favorite perfume as she continued to kiss her spot.

"Um, he said—oh, god—he said he'd try to be back before they got here so he could help cook-oh, Quinn, what are you doing to me and why are you asking me these questions?"

Quinn smiled, letting Rachel turn around in her embrace. "Well, I was thinking," she said gazing into those brown eyes she adored so much. "How would you feel if we…found other activities to keep us occupied?"

Rachel immediately got what her lover implied and felt heat shoot down her body to pool between her legs. "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Quinn's smile turned predatory, and she leaned down to whisper into Rachel's ear. "Well, let's just say that for a very long time, I've had a fantasy of us…" her voice lowered into the sexy register Rachel adored. "_Fucking each other_ right into midnight."

Rachel's mouth went dry. Oh, sweet, ever-loving Barbara. Quinn certainly knew how to push her buttons, and the idea of riding an orgasm into 2013 definitely had an appeal.

"I love the way you think, Miss Fabray," she said, smiling as Quinn's eyes darkened to a jungle green. "And…I can't think of a better way to spend New Year's with you."

Quinn then cupped Rachel's cheeks to look into her eyes. "I love you, Rae," she whispered.

Rachel smiled back. "I love you, too, Quinn."

With that, the lovers kissed, feeling their love and passion for each other with every touch. As they kissed, Quinn gently picked up Rachel in a bridal style hold, and carried her to Rachel's bedroom, deftly shutting the door with a nudge of her hip. And in the same instant she lowered her to the bed.

Mmm, if it was one thing Quinn knew how to do, it was to kiss. Her hands ran over Quinn's body, now kept lean and toned from volleyball and other physical pursuits.

Clothes and underwear were quickly shed, flying every which way scattered all over the room until they were both naked.

Quinn finally broke the kiss to look at Rachel. What had she done to deserve this gorgeous creature, this beautiful woman whom she adored? If she could, she could turn back time to sophomore year, when she first joined glee club…

But that was then, this was now.

"Quinn." Rachel's voice brought her back from her reverie.

"Uh, sorry, love, was thinking about you for a second."

The brunette smiled, and reached up to cup Quinn's cheek; the blonde pressed a kiss into her palm.

"Quinn…I'd like to touch you?"

She chuckled. "You don't need to ask, Rachel."

"I know, but I don't mind asking."

Quinn leaned down, their lips barely brushing the others as she whispered. "Then, by all means…touch me."

The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back and looking up at Rachel. She had to smile at the way Rachel looked at her, like she was a goddess of some sort.

Rachel for her part was mesmerized by the girl lying below her. For as long as she knew her, Quinn just had that marvelous beauty that drew people to her, like moths to a flame. Sometimes she had to admit feeling like Pygmalion exultant at the sight of Galatea drawing breath for the first time.

And who was she to deny proper worship?

Bending down, she kissed Quinn deeply, tongues mingling together in an exotic dance. Her hands reached up to caress Quinn's broad shoulders, then down her arms she always felt so safe in, and then up to her magnificent breasts. The minute they touched the pliant flesh, both moaned softly.

"Rachel," Quinn moaned, slowly arching her back into those talented hands.

The future star had a moment of power-tripping; only she could make Quinn moan like that, only she could turn Quinn into a whimpering and pleading mess.

One hand continued to caress her left breast while the other wandered down to Quinn's oh-so-perfect-she-could-build-a-house-on-them abs. Her fingertips traced every dip and divot of them, and then circled her bellybutton, making her groan in pleasure. They discovered a long time ago that Quinn enjoyed that during foreplay, and Rachel would use that devilishly on occasion, causing her to be thoroughly ravished by her girlfriend later.

Pulling away from the kiss, she then kissed her way down her lover's neck, pausing to leave a mark or two here and there, causing Quinn to growl her pleasure and run her hands through thick brown hair. She made sure to make the ends of her hair drag across Quinn's sensitive skin, knowing it drove Quinn mad when she did that.

And she enjoyed driving Quinn mad.

Sometimes.

Okay, all the time, but when one had such a passionate lover as Quinn Fabray, their own would rise to the occasion.

"Raaaaaaaachel, stop teasing me!" The blonde gasped, yelping when Rachel bit down on her collarbone.

"Patience is a virtue, Quinn," the diva murmured, flicking her tongue against her skin, "after all, you've _teased_ me quite a few times."

"I know, I know, but for the love of all things holy stop doing what you're doing and oh god!"

Rachel abandoned Quinn's neck for her breasts, sucking a rosy nipple into her mouth. Quinn moaned and wrung her fingers into Rachel's hair. "Fuck, Rachel!"

The brunette diva grinned and switched breasts, moaning herself when she felt Quinn's wetness buck against her stomach. Someone was excited, and though she could have spent hours at Quinn's breasts, her own hunger to taste Quinn overrode her other wants, and she moved away to kiss down Quinn's stomach, taking a second to scrape her teeth across the bellybutton, and then she nuzzled the patch of red curls (the only thing still tying her to Lucy) at the base of her belly.

Heat pooled in Quinn's stomach as she felt those amazing lips on her skin. Her eyes rolled back in her skull the instant she felt her lover's tongue on her bare skin, moving over every available inch. "Oh god shit fuck shhhhit!" She babbled, hands scrabbling for something to hold, finally settling on one hand in her hair, and the other gripping the blue flannel sheets of Rachel's bed. "Rachel, dear god, where did you learn to do this?"

The brunette diva giggled, lifting her head up to look into Quinn's glazed over eyes as she continued to lap at Quinn's wetness. "You always ask that, Quinn, and I'll tell you what I always say: Google is a girl's best friend."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh, moaning midway as Rachel sucked her clit into that talented mouth. "And here I thought it was something…else! Aaah!"

Rachel now slid two fingers inside, pumping away as she sucked on her pearl. "Are you close, Quinnie?" she murmured

"Ugh, yes! So close, Rache, so very close."

"God, then there's one thing I want you to do for me."

Quinn weakly lifted her head up. "…what-what's that?"

In a voice so low and sensual it could only be from her mouth came this command.

"Come for me."

And she did. Like a freaking freight train. She threw her head back and cried out her lover's name, not caring if anyone heard her. She wanted everyone to know who she loved, who she had given her heart and soul to. And she continued until she fell back limp and boneless.

'Can't feel my legs. Jesus Christ…'

Rachel came into view then, eyes gleaming with love and some kind of smug satisfaction. "Quinn, are you okay?" She innocently asked, smiling broadly as the dazed look the blonde gave her.

"…Uh, give me a second for my brain to catch up and I'll let you know."

Rachel finally giggled and cuddled close to Quinn, tucking her head under Quinn's chin. "Did anyone ever tell you that you taste amazing, sweetheart?"

Quinn finally managed to reach up and stroke mahogany colored locks. "I believe you've told me many times." She said, smiling as Rachel giggled again.

"Hmm, I could stay like this forever; just you and me…no one else around." She tangled her fingers with Quinn's, noting how well they laced together. "We'd just stay in bed and make love all day."

Quinn rubbed her thumb across Rachel's knuckles. "Well what about food and water? I imagine we'd waste away in a day or two."

"Oh, you!" She elbowed Quinn in the stomach. "Trust you to take the romance out of a suggestion!"

"Oof! Mercy, I beg you! Rachel, I'm just kidding. But I have to admit," she said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "spending forever with you? I think that's something I wouldn't mind doing for the rest of my life."

Rachel was taken aback at this statement and looked up at Quinn. "R-really? You'd want to spend forever…with me?"

Quinn smiled and brushed a thumb across Rachel's cheek. "Of course I would. For without you I feel as if my whole self was incomplete. I would be wandering the world looking for my soul mate, and I would search the earth to find you, listening for your voice calling my name."

Rachel didn't know what to say, so she curled closer to Quinn, looking into those eyes that held her spellbound.

"Your voice would be the answer that I seek, for you are the only one that I could answer to." As she spoke, she began to kiss Rachel's skin, pressing hot, wet kisses along the line of muscle connecting the shoulder to the neck. "You are my seductress, my temptress, my enchantress…" The minute she got up to her ear, she lowered her voice into that low sexy pitch Rachel associated with her. "_My siren_." She growled, feeling rather than hearing Rachel's reaction to that word.

The minute she heard Quinn call her "her siren", something woke within Rachel Berry, and she found herself raking her hands through that blonde mane, trying to find those lips spouting the words that set her ablaze with love and lust. Their mouths clashed together in a furious meeting of lips, tongues and teeth.

During said kissing, Quinn was reaching for her bag which she'd placed near the bed when she arrived earlier that day. Just a little closer-aha! There we go.

She finally found what she was looking for and pulled away gasping for breath. "Give me one second, Rachel," she breathed, hiding a barely concealed grin at the pout appearing on her girlfriend's face.

Rachel was going to ask what in the world was so important for Quinn to stop kissing her when she saw the sudden apparatus Quinn had so quickly strapped to her waist. 'Oh my, is that a…'

Apparently reading her mind, Quinn answered "Yeah…it's a strap-on."

"Where in the…where in the world did you it?"

"There's a sex shop just down the road from my apartment in New Haven. So I, er, went and bought it on the recommendation of Santana."

"Wait a minute, Santana recommended you buy a strap-on for me?"

Uh-oh. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea. "Uh, yes?"

Rachel found herself staring unabashedly at Quinn. She had sex with a guy (during a bad time in senior year when she and Quinn had been in a fight that lasted for two weeks), so the idea of penetration wasn't foreign to her. But whenever they had made love, Quinn usually used her fingers or her tongue to make her come.

However, seeing the love of her life wearing something that shouldn't be on the list of female anatomy somehow made her, dare she say it…

Turned on to no end.

With that, she gave Quinn her sexiest smile, crooked her finger, and beckoned her lover. "Come here, you."

Quinn inwardly sighed in relief, then crawled as sexily as she could over to Rachel, settling herself between her legs.

"If I do anything to hurt you, babe, just tell me and I'll stop." She whispered as Rachel's arms looped around her neck.

"I will. Just…go slow?"

"Okay." Reaching down for a brief second to line up the toy with Rachel's opening, the blonde brushed against her folds and was surprised to find them soaked. 'Whoa, how long has she been like that? Well, I guess I don't need any lube, which is good because I didn't buy any. Hey, Fabray, focus! Okay, here goes nothing…'

Slowly, very, _very slowly_, she slid in, listening for any signs of discomfort from her girlfriend. When she didn't hear any, she finally spoke. "Rachel? Are you all right?"

Rachel felt the toy sliding into her all the way to the hilt.

Well. This was different.

Very different from Quinn's fingers or mouth. And yet it wasn't all that bad; a little odd pressure but not bad.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine. But could you—"

"Still go slow?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sure." And Quinn did, slowly moving in and out, placing her hands around Rachel's waist to give her better purchase.

Now _something_ was happening. Something deep and primal was beginning to awake inside Rachel, and she found herself starting to move against Quinn's thrusts. "Ooh…oh, my…Quinn…"

Quinn felt it, too, and started to move a little harder and deeper. "Rachel…oh fuck…"

They now moved together in a rhythm older than time itself, a rhythm human beings had learned the moment they understood everything in the universe.

Quinn wanted to feel Rachel more so she slid a hand under her ass and used it as leverage to bring Rachel closer to her.

"Aaah!" Rachel cried out in surprise and pleasure as she felt the head of the strap-on hit a certain spot inside her.

"Feel good, sweetheart?" Quinn breathed, feeling incredibly fantastic at the feel of Rachel writhing underneath her and scratching her nails down her back.

"Oh dear sweet baby Jeeeeesus, yes!"

Quinn couldn't help but crack "Christmas was seven days ago, Rachel."

"Quinn please shut up and just…just…"

"Just what, Rachel?" Feeling very wicked, the ex-cheerleader stopped moving all together, grinning evilly at the whine of disappointment from Rae. "Tell me what you really want, baby." She bent down and kissed her hard.

Rachel trembled. Oh, god, she wanted, she desperately wanted Quinn to fuck her but for only one time in her life was speechless.

"Tell me." Quinn purred, feeling a rush of power surge through her veins.

"Fuck me, just fuck me, please!"

"Atta girl." With that said, Quinn suddenly sat up, bringing Rachel up with her with those god-damned sexy legs wrapped around her waist. Placing her hands on her hips, she began to move Rachel up and down on the toy.

"YES!" Rachel cried out, gasping and moaning as she clutched Quinn to her for dear life, moving frantically up and down, back and forth, swinging wildly.

In the midst of the now frantic mating Quinn took a quick glance over Rachel's shoulder at the clock on the bedside table.

11:50pm, ten minutes till 2013. Well, she did say she wanted to fuck her into midnight, might as well make good on that.

She slowed their pace down again, ignoring the sound of confusion from Rachel, and started moving hard and deep once more, feeling rivulets of passion sliding down the plastic, past her own weeping crevice, and down the crack of her ass. God that felt amazing knowing Rachel was that wet and soaking; it made her bite down hard on Rachel's shoulder and suck hard on the skin leaving a bruise.

"Quinn-Quinn-Quinn-Quinn-Quinn…" Rachel chanted, feeling herself wound tighter and tighter like a drum. Oh god any minute now she was going to explode. In the background she heard people shouting out the countdown on the streets.

_"Ten!"_

_"Nine!"_

"_Eight!"_

"I'm right here, Rachel. I've got you."

"_Seven!"_

"_Six!"_

"Let go, baby. I'll catch you when you fall."

"_Five!"_

"_Four!"_

"_Three!"_

"_Two!"_

"…I love you, Rachel…come for me…"

"_One!"_

And Rachel let go, giving herself over to oblivion, to pure, delightful pleasure. She let out a scream of joy as she came, hearing Quinn's own scream echo hers as everything became heightened. The feel of the flannel sheets, the sound of people shouting "Happy New Year!" in the streets below, the smell of sweat and sex, and the taste of Quinn's mouth crashing down on hers.

It was wonderful; so wonderful she didn't want it to end. But end it did, and she reluctantly came back to earth in the arms of her soul mate.

It took a second or two of quick uncomfortable fumbling, but they detached their lower halves long enough to let Quinn dispose of the strap-on, and both fell back onto the mattress, gasping and gulping air into their lungs.

Quinn was the first to move, rolling over onto her back and bringing Rachel with her, pulling the sheets, blanket and comforter over them.

Rachel tucked her head once again under Quinn's chin, listening to the comforting sounds of her heartbeat.

"Wow…" Quinn whispered into the silence.

The diva nodded. "Yeah."

"_Wow._"

"Uh-huh."

"I…don't know whether I should call Santana right now and tell her I'll give her my firstborn child for telling me to buy a strap-on."

Rachel giggled drowsily. "Quinn."

The blonde laughed weakly. "Okay, maybe not something as drastic as that, but still…"

Rachel lifted herself up onto her elbows. "Well, you made good on your promise, Miss Fabray. You well and thoroughly made love to me right into 2013."

Quinn grinned up at her girlfriend. "That I did, didn't I?"

"Mmm-hmm." The brunette rubbed her nose against Quinn's and then kissed her deeply. "Happy New Year, Quinn."

"Hmm, Happy New Year, Rachel."

"So will this be a tradition now?"

"If you'd like it to."

"I think we have all the time in the world."

"He he, we sure do."

"I love you, my heart."

"I love you, too, my love."

**END**

**Stayed up until after 4:30 am New Year's Day to finish this! I'M DONE.**

**Comments? Questions? Revisions. You know what to do.**

**Good night!**

**By the way, would anyone be interested in me fleshing out that Captain America scene?  
**


End file.
